bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Velsa Shigake, Emperor of the Moon
Velsa is the former Sexta Espada and once claimed Emperor of the Moon. He was released from the grasp of Guerra as a reward for releasing him from his prison. He has since left Las Noches in search of something more. Appearance Velsa stands at about 6'9, He is relatively pale, but toned for his size. He has deep blue eyes with long messy black hair. He wears a modified body armor. He has a large black cloak that wraps around his chest and down his back, it appears tattered and worn down. He wears a sleeveless shirt that comes to a collar around his neck; along with this he wears two sleeve-like armguards. He wears the bottoms of a standard black robe, but with a golden trim and it is held around his waste with an old leather belt. His hollow hole is in the center of his chest, his mask remnants forms a ring around his neck, reaching slightly up the back of his neck. Personality, Zanpakuto, andStats/Perks. .Velsa is a wise and experienced combatant. He tends to speak his piece, and understands situations to very deep extents. His sense of humor is harsh and distasteful to most. Velsa was once the Emperor of the Moon in his human life, but his rule was abrubtly ended when he was assassinated by a shinigami captain. This being one of the only memories he holds, his hatred for shinigami is extreme. He holds a firm belief in working together with his kin to reach their ultimate goals. Velsa is often very spiteful and ruthless in combat, as well as out of combat. He tends to show no fear, or any remorse. His expression tends to be one of disinterest, even if he is feeling something else. Velsa takes great interest and pleasure in the rain, and by exerting his reiatsu to certain extents, he can provoke it. Nobody is still unsure as to why, however he says it is due to his brithright. He is always willing to lead the charge when needed to. Velsa is quick to defend his allies, and ward off enemies; he takes no pride in displaying power. He is often uneffected by the remarks of anyone, and seems rather uninterested in most occurances even if he is. Velsa views power as simply a way to back up your words and actions and be a warning to others; he believes power is not to be idolized, but respected. Zanpakuto ''Guardameta Eterno: ''Velsa's zanpakuto is his most cherished object, his bond with it is unparralleled by any arrancar in the entirety of Hueco Mundo. It initially takes the form of a long black katana with a gold and black handle, a black chain is attached by the handle, wrapping around his forearm. The blade is slightly serrated, making it easier to cut with. Velsa does not use a sheath for his zanpakuto, instead, due to his bond he is able to call it forth to battle. Resurreccion Upon Release: Agrietar, Guardameta Eterno: '''Velsa extends his zanpakuto in front of him and drops it, it breaks apart into a red reiatsu and surrounds his body. In a flash it begins raining violently and he re-emerges as a larger armor clad figure. His armor is a very ancient and battle-worn samurai based set, it courses with red reiatsu. He has skulls hanging from his wasteline, where his second sword, '''Guardián Dañado, rests in it's traditional sheath. His main blade, Guardameta Eterno is now a large serrated blade, he holds it as if it is an extension of his very arm. His kneeds and elbows as well as the rest of his armor have jagged spikes for more devistating manuevers. A large chain is wrapped around his arms. He stands about 4 feet taller than he is normally. Ability 1: Poder de la Dañado (Power of the Corrupted): '''This is Velsa's most signature ability, such a strike can only be mastered and used by him. By exerting his reiatsu, his chain digs into his arm, causing blood to slowly surface, the blood travels up his arm and into his hand. Velsa begins charging a Gran Rey Cero in his hand, it swirls with a burning orange reiatsu and becomes a pure orange after a moment. By burning his hand, he closes on the Gran Rey, causing it to manifest within his hand. He further manipulates the cero by transferring the reiatsu into his zanpakuto, causing the carvings on it to glow orange. Using a sonido, he can appear from any direction, slashing downwards onto or towards his opponent. Upon recieving the blow, the Gran Rey condenses and then explodes in an arch like blast while cutting deep. The remaining reiatsu after the initial strike burn immensly, the sheer pain of it is unresistable. This strike CAN bisect an opponent if their defenses prove to be too low. (Complex Attack; Master; 37 points.) '''Ability 2: Cadenas de la Agonía (Chains of Agony): '''Velsa grips the chain on his arm and lashes it outwards at his opponent, attempting to slash them and coil around them. If the chain successfully hits the opponent, it latches on with it's spikes and binds around them; holding them in place for 2 turns. By exerting his reiatsu, he can cause the chain to dig deeper and heat up to a point of being able to melt through almost anything, causing immense pain. (Binding Attack: Above-Average, 14 points) '''Ability 3: Errores Impedidos (Prevented Mistakes): '''Velsa allows the next strike to hit him, dropping his defenses completely. Upon being hit, he flares his reiatsu, causing it to burst outwards from the point of impact and encase his body, healing his wounds. The larger the wound he recieves, the more he is healed. The reiatsu from the healing sparks off of his skin, minorly burning his opponents for 2 turns, this is a distraction, not damaging. (Basic Healing, Above-Average Ability: 14 points.) Cero Velsa fires his cero from his palms. His normal cero color is black. '''Usable Abilities: Bala, Cero, Gran Rey Cero Usable Techniques: Pesquisa, Garganta Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Ex-Espada Category:KIA Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum